Towny
Joining a town or creating a town is a great way to become closer to a group of people on the server. Town members may work together to build a town from the ground and turn it into something unimaginable. Joining Towns Some towns on the server are private and will only accept members via request or application. It is best to contact the owner of the town (use /town to find the owner of the town) or a town assistant about joining the town. However, before joining a town, you should first be aware of the implications of joining a town. Please read the Towny Upkeep & Fees section as well the Town Rules section. Creating Towns If you would like to start your very own town and run your small community on the server, today's the day! All players with the Attendant rank (the second normal rank) or higher are able to create their own town using /town new . There is a $3,500 registration fee to create a new town on the server. Afterwards, there is a $500/day daily upkeep your town must pay to keep the town alive. As you add more members to your town, the upkeep will increase. Town Upkeeps & Fees For regular town members, all towns have a daily upkeep to pay. Some town owners will pay this out of their own pockets or they may ask town members to help pay this upkeep through taxes. Be sure to use /town to see the daily taxes town members must pay to join and stay in the town. It is your job to get money to pay the daily taxes. Town members who fail to pay the daily taxes will get kicked out of the town. Additionally, if towns have plots for members to build in, these plots may have a daily fee as well. Standing inside a plot (if the town has one) will tell you if it is available or not and how much it costs to buy. For town owners, as stated above, all towns have a daily upkeep that must be paid. Towns who are unable to pay this upkeep will fall under (or in other words, deleted). It is the town owner's responsibility of make sure the town has enough money in the bank to pay the daily upkeep fee. You can either invest your own money or set a daily tax so town members can help pay. The daily upkeep is based on the town rank which is based on how many members are in your town. As you have more town members, your daily upkeep will increase. The following list shows the town ranks and how many members required in your town and the upkeep for each town rank: # Ruins (0-1 resident): ———–$500/day # Dwelling (2-3): —————-$1,500/day # Hamlet (4-7): ——————$3,500/day # Village (8-11): —————–$5,000/day # Young Town (12-15): ———-$7,500/day # Common Town (16-27): ——-$12,500/day # Large Town (28-47): ———-$25,000/day # City (48-63): —————–$50,000/day # Large City (64-99): ———–$75,000/day # Metropolis (100-199): ———$100,000/day # Megalopolis (200+): ———-$250,000/day Land Protection Plots and Outposts Ranks within towns Town Rules All towns are able to set their own rules and guidelines, as long as they are still adhering to the server’s global and federal rules.Towns going against any federal rules may receive a monetary penalty and in some cases, town closure. All towns must clearly display their rules at their town spawn for all players and members to see. Players are advised to read these rules before joining the town. Towns may kick a member at their own discretion, but are not allowed to remove/touch the player’s property. They must contact an Admin or Owner to move the property elsewhere. Chat Channels For regular players, there is a global and local chat that is available for everyone. Global chat (/g) is the chat that everyone is able to see. Local chat (/lc) is available for players to talk who are close to each other. Anybody within a 100 block radius of you will be able to hear (see) your chat messages. For town members, you may also talk in Town chat (/tc). Only players online in your town can see your message. For towns in a nation, you may talk in Nation chat (/nc). All towns within the same nation will be able to talk together here and nobody else will see it. Commands You can find all towny commands ingame using the following commands, if you want more details about all commands head to the official Towny page here http://towny.palmergames.com/towny/towny-commands/. In-game Commands: * /towny * /towny help * /town help * /plot help * /resident help * /nation help